Bis zum Ende
by Abhaya
Summary: [Diablo II: LoD] Die Drei Großen Übel haben ihre Herrschaft über die Welt der Sterblichen gefestigt. Nur eine Amazone stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Wie reagieren Mephisto, Diablo und Baal auf diese Bedrohung? Und was ist mit dem Erzengel Tyrael?
1. Mephisto

_Sämtliche Namen, die in den folgenden vier Kapiteln auftauchen werden, gehören Blizzard als Entwickler des Spieles Diablo II sowie der Erweiterung Lord of Destruction. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee. Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass mir sowohl Tyrael als auch Deckard Cain allerhöchst suspekt sind._

**Mephisto, Herr des Hasses**

Unruhig tigerte Mephisto, Herr des Hasses, auf und ab. Er war besorgt – eine vollkommen neue Empfindung für ihn, zumal er den Körper eines Sterblichen noch nicht lange besaß.

Dennoch – im Normalfall war er der Verursacher von Sorgen, nicht Derjenige, der sie empfand.

Seine Unruhe übertrug sich auf die ihn umgebenden Blutfürsten, er konnte sie hin und her rauschen hören, immer wieder Feuernovaen ausstoßend. Auch sie spürten die Veränderung nahen.

Der Hohe Rat der verderbten Zakarum in der Tempelstadt Travincal war vernichtet worden – von einer Amazone, einer Frau.

Ismael Übelhand, der schnellste seiner Diener im Angriff, war nicht mehr.

Ebenso Geleb Flammenfinger, seine ausgesprochen mächtige Flammenhydra hatte auch ihn nicht vor der Vernichtung bewahren können.

Auch Toorc Eisfausts Existenz war trotz seiner klirrenden Kältezauber ein Ende gesetzt worden.

Von den niederen Ratsmitgliedern ganz zu schweigen.

Mephisto hatte ihre Todesschreie gespürt, hatte gespürt, wie sie mit ihrem letzten Atem die unverschämte Amazone verfluchten und ihn, den Herrn des Hasses, priesen.

Die Vernichtung des Hohen Rates war zwar bedauerlich und kam auch seinen Plänen nicht gerade entgegen, dennoch verblasste dieses Ereignis zur Bedeutungslosigkeit, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese verfluchte Kriegerin Khalims Willen erneut erschaffen hatte.

Khalim.

Mephisto spuckte aus.

Khalim.

Der Einzige aus dem Orden der Zakarum, der sich nicht von der Macht hatte blenden lassen, die der Herr des Hasses dem Orden bot. Der einzige Zakarum, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Khalim es bis zum Anführer des Hohen Rates der Zakarum gebracht. Natürlich war er vernichtet worden, so wie alles vernichtet wurde, das sich dem Geringsten der Drei Großen Übel in den Weg stellte. Dennoch hatte sein Opfer ihn geheiligt, hatte ihn zu einer Waffe gegen Mephisto geformt. Erfreulicherweise war sein Nachfolger Sankekur weniger blind gewesen, was seine Möglichkeiten des Widerstandes anging. Als Sankekur die ungeheure Macht Mephistos spürte, bot er seinen Körper freiwillig dem Großen Übel dar.

Mephisto lachte leise, dennoch hallte der Klang schauerlich von den Wänden des Kerker des Hasses, wie die Sterblichen seine Residenz nannten, wider.

Ja, Sankekur war der grenzenlosen Macht gnadenlos verfallen. Heute diente sein verderbter Leib der Verkörperung Mephistos in der Welt der Sterblichen. Einst war Sankekur ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mensch mit edlem Gesicht gewesen. Heute, nach unzähligen Jahren, während derer sein Körper vom Herrn des Hasses missbraucht worden ist, erinnerte nichts mehr an den Sankekur von einst. Dornige Knochenfortsätze hatten sich ihren Weg ins Freie gebahnt, magische Energie flimmerte zwischen ihren Enden, verliehen Mephisto ein gleißendes, engelsgleiches Erscheinen. Jedoch – das Gesicht hinter dem Gleißen hatte nichts mit dem zeitlosen Antlitz eines Engels gemein. Hart, übersät mit Knochenplatten war es das wahre Angesicht des Großen Übels.

Viele Krieger hatten auf der Suche nach ewigem Ruhm versucht, Mephisto zu vernichten.

Jene Wenigen, Auserwählten, die den Weg durch die Sümpfe überlebten, wurden spätestens in Travincal vom Hohen Rat vernichtet.

Nicht so diese Amazone. Irgendetwas war anders an ihr. Mephisto konnte sie fühlen, wie sie ihm immer näher kam.

Besorgniserregend, ja, aber noch nicht bedrohlich.

Die Hypnotische Kugel sicherte noch immer den Weg zu seinem Heiligtum, es gab nichts, was sie vernichten konnte – nichts, außer Khalims Wille, einem alten Kultflegel, dem die Magie des Opfers Khalims innewohnte.

Und nun war Khalims Wille wieder auferstanden.

Mühsam zwang sich der Herr des Hasses zur Ruhe. Die Hypnotische Kugel sandte noch immer ihre Dunklen Strahlen aus, schuf Kreatur um Kreatur. Und sie alle dienten ihm, angefangen von den Sumpfprinzen, grüngeschuppten Kreaturen mit dornigen Stacheln und einem natürlichen Hass auf alle Menschen, bis hin zu den Zakarumiten, willenlosen Nachfahren der Zakarumpriester, welche nur ihresgleichen verschonten und alle Sterblichen vernichteten, die es wagten, sich dem Damm von Kurast und damit auch Travincal auch nur zu nähern.

Sein Schutz war allumfassend.

Und doch – die Vernichtung des Hohen Rates ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Der Hohe Rat hatte die Hypnotische Kugel beschützt, nun war sie den Attacken der Amazone ausgeliefert.

In Gedanken rief Mephisto der Obersten der Blutfürsten zu sich. Lautlos kam der Untote auf ihn zugeschwebt, die blutroten Roben schwangen in einem unwirklichen Windzug, der feuerrote Knorrenstab in seiner Hand glühte vor unterdrückte Feuermagie.

Ebenso geräuschlos befahl Mephisto dem Blutfürsten die Besten seiner Magier zum Schutz des Einganges seines Heiligtums abzubestellen. Der Untote nickte und schwebte zusammen mit fünf weiteren Blutfürsten zum Eingangsbereich der Kerker des Hasses.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein tiefer Schmerz den Herrn des Hasses. Etwas Grundlegendes war vernichtet worden – Khalims Wille hatte die Hypnotische Kugel zerschmettert, hatte ihre Magie zurück in die böse Zwischenwelt geschleudert, aus der sie gekommen war. Nicht nur, dass die Kontrolle über seine Diener nun nicht mehr so allumfassend sein würde wie zuvor, die Zerstörung der Kugel hatte auch den Eingang zum Heiligtum Mephistos geöffnet.

Diese verfluchte Amazone hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sie war tatsächlich gekommen, ihn zu vernichten. Ihn, den Herrn des Hasses, ihn, der überall als eines der Großen Übel gefürchtet war.

Nun, sie würde eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben.

Ebenso lautlos wie den Obersten der Blutfürsten rief Mephisto seine treuesten Diener zu sich. Einst glorreiche Krieger der Sterblichen waren Bremm Funkenfaust, Maffer Drachenhand und Wyand Todbringer nun Sklaven seines Willen. Sie würden ihn mit dem Leben verteidigen, ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verletzungen. Nun sollten sie seine Residenz in den tiefsten Tiefen der Kerker des Hasses verteidigen. Und sie würden ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllen.

Die Amazone war tot. Sie wusste es nur noch nicht.

Mephisto lächelte kalt, die Unruhe war von ihm gewichen. Die Amazone hatte ihm schweren Schaden zugefügt und dafür würde sie büßen. Er würde ihr eigenhändig das Herz herausreißen und es vor ihren Augen zermalmen, er würde ihre Haut zur Herstellung neuer Handschuhe für seine Diener verwenden, er würde sie so vollständig vernichten, dass nichts von ihr übrig bleiben würde. Nicht umsonst war er der Herr des Hasses.

Mephisto spürte, wie seine niederen Dämonen und Untote nach und nach alle von der Amazone vernichtet wurden, er spürte, wie sie ihm immer näher kam. Wie ihre Siegesgewissheit zunahm mit jedem Meter, den sie seinen Dienern abtrotzte.

Oh ja, sie würde endlos leiden, bevor er sie endlich in die Gnade des Todes entlassen würde. Sein Hass auf sie kannte keine Grenzen mehr, als er sie endlich spürte, wie sie die schmale Treppe zu seinen privaten Arbeitsgemächern hinunterschritt. Sie war nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Hohnlachend schickte Mephisto Bremm Funkenfaust mit seinen brennenden Blitzen gegen sie. Mephisto konnte die Amazone nun sehen, der Kampf hatte sich verlagert, die blickfangenden Wände waren nun umgangen worden.

Mit widerwilligem Respekt erkannte Mephisto, dass die Frau wirklich schnell war, immer wieder wich sie den Blitzen Funkenfausts aus, verschoss stattdessen Pfeil um Pfeil. Bremms Rückenpanzer und auch seine Seiten waren von Pfeilen gespickt. Lange würde der ehemalige Menschenkrieger dies nicht durchhalten... Wütend befahl der Herr des Hasses seinen verbliebenden Blutfürsten den Angriff. Und endlich flüchtete die Frau, wich den Blitzen zwar noch immer aus, schickte jedoch keine Pfeile mehr.

Mephisto sah, wie sie ein Stadtportal beschwor und hindurchschritt in die Sicherheit Kurasts. Stadtportale waren genau wie Kurast von der Magie der Erzengel geheiligt, kein Dämon oder Untoter konnte sie durchschreiten – auch Mephisto persönlich nicht. Nun hieß es warten, warten darauf, dass die Amazone zurückkehrte und endlich starb.

Zwei Tage später kehrte sie zurück – mit einem Söldner im Schlepptau. Der Mann gehörte eindeutig nicht zu den Eisenwölfen, welche Kurast mit ihrer Elementarmagie verteidigten. Stattdessen schien er ein Mann der Wüste zu sein, dunkle Haut mit ebenso dunklen Augen hob sich von einer weißen Lederrüstung ab. Eine Dämonenlederrüstung. Erneut spürte Mephisto glühenden Hass gegen die Sterblichen, die seine Diener zu ihren eigenen Zwecken missbrauchten. Der Mann würde mindestens ebenso qualvoll sterben wie die Amazone.

Bremm Funkenfaust war noch immer aufgebracht aufgrund der Beinaheniederlage vor zwei Tagen, wütend griff er die Menschen an. Erneut verschoss die Amazone Pfeil um Pfeil, doch dieses Mal wich sie den Funkenschlägen nicht aus. Stattdessen stellte sich ihr Söldner in den Weg der gleißenden Blitze und fing sie ab. Dämonenleder. Mephisto fluchte leise, Dämonenleder war einer der wenigen Stoffe, der Elementarmagie einfach absorbierte – ein Grund für die Macht der Dämonen. Bremm registrierte ebenfalls die Nutzlosigkeit seiner Magie und griff nun mit seinen zentimeterlangen Klauen an. Der Söldner war gut, er blockte Schlag um Schlag ab, nur sehr selten schaffte ein Hieb es, seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und blutige Furchen im Leib des Söldners zu ziehen. Und währenddessen wurde Bremm erneut von Pfeilen gespickt.

Sie schienen vergiftet zu sein, der Dämon begann zu schwanken und fiel schließlich nieder. Ein gezielter Stich der Bardike des Söldners beendete seine unheilige Existenz.

Mephisto schrie seinen Zorn hinaus. Es war ihm gleichgültig, dass die Grundfeste seines Heiligtums unter seiner Wut erbebte, genau wie es ihm gleichgültig war, dass schwere Steine sich aus der Decke lösten und unter tosendem Lärm zu Boden fielen.

Die Amazone hatte sich mit ihrem Söldner in eine Ecke verzogen und wartete auf das Ende der Beben. Sie schien keine Angst zu haben, obwohl Mephistos Stimme bereits stärkere Menschen als sie in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

Kochend vor Wut schickte Mephisto seine Blutfürsten sowie Maffer Drachenhand und Wyand Todbringer gegen sie. Dieses Miststück sollte endlich leiden – so wie er bei jedem Tod seiner Diener litt.

Doch was sich bei Bremm Funkenfaust angedeutet hatte, fand nun sein grausames Finale. Der Söldner und die Amazone waren ein eingespieltes Team, sie hatten sich in einer Tür verschanzt. Während der Söldner seine Diener mit der Bardike auf Distanz hielt und dabei die Feuerattacken der Blutfürsten sowie die Magie der Dämonen abfing, verschoss die Amazone aus dem Hintergrund Unmengen ihrer vergifteten Pfeile. Ein Blutfürst nach dem anderen sank zu Boden, wurde dort mit gezielten Hieben vernichtet.

Schließlich standen nur noch Maffer und Wyand. Und auch sie waren am Ende, die Kraft ihrer Magie ließ nach, während sie immer wieder unter den Attacken schwankten.

Und schließlich hatte die Amazone ihr Ziel erreicht, seine treuesten Diener starben unter einem gezielten Bardikenhieb.

Nun war es vorbei mit Mephistos Selbstbeherrschung. Wütend schickte er all seine Magie gegen sie, angefangen von Giftwolken bis hin zu gleißenden Blitzen. Ihr Söldner konnte vielleicht Elementarmagie abfangen, aber gegen Gift war selbst er machtlos. Triumphierend sah der Herr des Hasses den Mann auf die Knie fallen, eine weitere Giftschwade zerstörte seine Bemühungen, sich wiederaufzurichten bereits im Ansatz. Und schließlich sah er, wie das Leben aus den Augen des dunklen Mannes wich, wie er mit einem leisen Stöhnen endgültig zu Boden fiel und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Nun konnte er sich um die verfluchte Amazone kümmern.

Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Beine gehorchten seinen Befehlen einfach nicht. Er konnte die Amazone sehen, wie sie mit gespanntem Bogen gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite stand. Er spürte, wie die Unruhe zurückkehrte und sich zu echter Todesangst steigerte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben war er sich seiner Sterblichkeit mehr als nur bewusst.

Die Amazone ließ die Sehne ihres Bogens los. Mephisto sah den schimmernden Pfeil auf sich zufliegen, er sah, wie er ein Stückchen oberhalb seines Seelensteines in seine Brust eindrang und sein Gift abgab. Glauben konnte er diese Szene erst, als der Schmerz sein Gehirn erreichte, als das Gift seine Wirkung entfaltete. Er spürte das Leben aus sich fließen mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit.

Seine Beine schienen aus Gummi zu bestehen, er begann zu schwanken, bevor er schwer zu Boden fiel.

„Du kommst zu spät!", lachte er röchelnd. „Meine Brüder sind dir entkommen!"

Das Letzte, was Mephisto, gefürchteter Herr des Hasses, sah, war das harte Gesicht der Amazone. Keinerlei Emotionen spiegelten sich in ihren kalten Augen.

Das Letzte, was Mephisto, gefürchteter Herr des Hasses, dachte, war, dass seine Brüder ihn rächen würden.


	2. Diablo

Diablo, Herr des Schreckens 

Ungeduldig schlich Diablo, Herr des Schreckens, in seiner Dimension auf und ab. Die Zeit seiner Rückkehr in die Welt der Sterblichen war nahe, dies konnte er genauso deutlich spüren wie die zahllosen Todesschreie seiner Diener.

Izual, gefallener Erzengel und Informant des Mittleren der Großen Übel, war vernichtet. Sein Schrei hallte noch immer in Diablos Kopf nach, doch sein Opfer sollte nicht vergebens sein. Jener, der seine Diener tötete, würde auch ihn aus dieser trostlosen Dimension befreien.

Er hatte auch die Vernichtung des Seelensteines seines jüngeren Bruders Mephisto gespürt. Der Herr des Hasses war damit zu immerwährender Isolation in einer fremden Dimension verurteilt, der Weg in die Welt der Sterblichen war für ihn für immer versperrt worden. Diablo würde ihn rächen, der Mörder seines Bruders würde nicht ungestraft davonkommen. Nicht, solange er lebte.

Schon konnte er spüren, wie das erste der fünf Siegel der Erzengel brach. Die Siegel waren von unzähligen Jahren von den Erzengeln Tyrael und Izual erschaffen worden, um den Herrn des Schreckens von der Welt der Sterblichen zu verbannen. Und heute würde mit Izuals Opfer und der Unverfrorenheit dieses Kriegers die Verbannung endlich enden.

Das zweite und das dritte Siegel brachen, ließen den Riss in der Realität immer größer werden. Schon bald konnte er den Übergang wagen.

Das vierte Siegel wurde geöffnet.

Diablo fühlte die Ungeduld in sich brennen, er wollte endlich wieder die Herrschaft übernehmen, wollte endlich die lästigen Sterblichen vom Antlitz der Welt fegen.

Das fünfte Siegel blieb geschlossen.

Der Herr des Schreckens brüllte enttäuscht auf, als die Tage verstrichen, ohne dass der Riss sich erweiterte. Seine drachenähnliche Gestalt mit den zahllosen blutroten Schuppen spannte sich an, als er fauchend vor Wut gegen den Riss anrannte. Das einzige Ergebnis waren lange Risse in den Panzerplatten, als die uralte Erzengelmagie ihn zurückstieß und ihm den Zutritt verweigerte. Aggressiv ließ Diablo die Krallen seiner Pfoten aus- und einfahren, er wollte hier endlich raus.

Und endlich – nach zahllosen Tagen des Wartens brach auch das fünfte Siegel, ermöglichte dem Herrn des Schreckens den Übergang.

Wie im Blutrausch sprang Diablo durch den Übergang zwischen den Dimensionen, nur um sich in einer festungsähnlichen Kathedrale wiederzufinden. Allerdings waren hier schon lange keine Götter der Sterblichen mehr angebetet worden, riesige Blutlachen sowie zahllose Leichen von Dämonen und Untoten aller Art zeigten, dass die Kathedrale anderweitig besetzt worden war. Und sie zeigten auch, dass jemand – oder etwas – einen ungeheuren Hass gegen seine Diener hatte.

Wut erhitzte das Blut in Diablos Adern, ließ ihn schneller und stärker werden. Wer auch immer für das Gemetzel verantwortlich war, würde dafür büßen. Lange. Qualvoll. Und er würde es genießen. Für sich und seinen Bruder Mephisto.

Langsam drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, nahm das Grauen in der Kathedrale mit allen Sinnen auf. Oh ja, seine Rache würde schrecklich sein – wie es sich für den Herrn des Schreckens geziemte.

Er hatte seine Runde fast vollendet, als er sich plötzlich einer Amazone mit gespanntem Bogen gegenübersah. Sie war überströmt vom Blut seiner Diener, der strenge Odem des Todes verpestete die Luft in ihrer Umgebung. Sie war die Ursache. Sie hatte alle seine Diener ermordet.

Für einen Moment war Diablo verblüfft. Wie sollte eine Frau erreicht haben, woran zahllose Krieger gescheitert waren?

Doch dies war nicht wichtig, von Bedeutung war jetzt allein ihre Bestrafung. Er würde sich etwas ganz Besonderes für sie einfallen lassen.

Er atmete tief durch, sammelte Luft für seinen stärksten Zauber, einer Abwandlung der Feuergarbe. Dieses Mädchen war bereits besiegt, sie wusste es nur noch nicht.

Doch bevor er die Glut auf sie loslassen konnte, sah er etwas Silbernes auf sich zufliegen. Ein Pfeil steckte knapp oberhalb seines Seelensteines. Er wippte leicht auf und ab, erweckte den Anschein unnormaler Lebendigkeit. Verblüfft sah Diablo die Amazone an – sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn, den Herrn des Schreckens anzugreifen?

Dafür würde sie sterben. Wütend schickte er die Feuergarbe los, doch irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Die Glut richtete sich nicht auf die Amazone, stattdessen verbrannte sie sein Inneres, verbrannte alles, was an Lebendigkeit an ihm war. Langsam sank Diablo in die Knie, er spürte, dass er verloren hatte. Sein Leben in dieser Dimension war ebenso kurz wie schmerzhaft gewesen.

„Du hast verloren.", röchelte er mit letzter Kraft. Nun war er wieder mit seinem Bruder Mephisto, dem Herrn des Hasses vereint. Gemeinsam würden sie auf die Seele der Amazone warten, um sie dann ihrer gerechten Bestrafung zuzuführen.

Sein Bruder würde ihn rächen.


	3. Baal

Baal, Herr der Zerstörung 

Baal, Herr der Zerstörung, beging nicht den Fehler, den Barbaren mit seiner Amazone zu unterschätzen. Er wusste, dass die Barbaren aus den Ebenen vor dem Berge Arreat, in welchem er sich befand, ihn hassten und ihn vernichten wollten. Nun, sie waren recht erfolglos in ihren Bemühungen, die meisten Barbarenkrieger wurden spätestens von einem seiner Diener, einem Dämonen namens Schenk, der Aufseher, beseitigt.

Einige wenige schafften es ein wenig weiter, ein besonders mutiger hatte es vor vielen Jahren bis zum Weg der Urahnen geschafft. Hätte er es geschafft, den Weg zu Ende zu gehen, hätte er den Gipfel des Arreat erreicht. Als einheimischer Barbar hätte er sich noch nicht einmal der Prüfung durch die Urahnen stellen müssen, er hätte direkt zum Turm des Weltsteines gehen können. Dummerweise war dieser Barbar einer Frostgeißel zum Opfer gefallen, noch bevor er auch nur in die Nähe des Ausganges gelangt war.

Wirklich zu bedauerlich.

Doch dieser Barbar war anders. Mochte es daran liegen, dass die Amazone außergewöhnlich stark war oder auch daran, dass dieses Exemplar eines typischen Sterblichen außergewöhnliches Glück gehabt hatte, jedenfalls hatten die beiden bereits die tieferen Ebenen des Weltsteinturms erreicht. Sie hatten nicht nur die Prüfung durch die Urahnen bestanden – welche einfach ein Kampf gegen drei der mächtigsten Krieger der Sterblichen war -, sie hatten bisher auch jeden seiner Diener besiegt. Ein Spur des Todes zog sich hinter ihnen her, sie hatten vor keinem seiner niederen Dämonen Halt gemacht.

Ihr Ziel war offensichtlich. Sie wollten seine Vernichtung – und zeigten damit mal wieder die typische Überheblichkeit der Sterblichen. Sie hielten sich für unverwundbar, nur weil der Erzengel Tyrael mit ihnen war. Dabei hatte Tyrael die Drei Großen Übel – Baal fand den Namen, den die Sterblichen ihm und seinen Brüdern verliehen hatten außerordentlich amüsant – schon vor Ewigkeiten nicht aufhalten können als Izual ihm noch zur Seite stand. Er hatte lediglich Baals jüngeren Bruder in die Verbannung schicken können – eine Verbannung, die nicht ewig hielt.

Und nun war Tyrael allein. Allein gegen Baal, den Mächtigsten der Drei. Die Menschen wussten gar nicht, wie schwach ihre Stellung war. Oh ja, sie hatten zwei Schlachten gewonnen, als die Seelensteine des Herrn des Hasses und des Herrn des Schreckens vernichtet und seine Brüder Mephisto und Diablo somit auf immer in einer fremden Dimension gefangengesetzt worden waren. Und dennoch – der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei. Der Schmerz über die Vernichtung seiner Brüder war inzwischen verblasst, er konnte sich nun vollkommen auf seine Rache konzentrieren.

Der Barbar war inzwischen in den Räumen des Thrones der Zerstörung, Baals Thrones, angekommen, Baal konnte sein Misstrauen trotz der räumlichen Entfernung riechen. Höhnisch lachend schickte der Herr der Zerstörung dem Menschen seine mächtigsten Diener entgegen. Der unvorsichtige Krieger würde sich nun mit seinen axtschwingenden, schwer gepanzerten Todesfürsten sowie mit den als Stygische Wut bezeichneten mächtigen Dämonen herumschlagen. Sollte die Gruppe wider Erwarten überleben, würde Baal sich des Barbaren persönlich annehmen.

Die ausgezeichnete Akustik der Räume trug Baal die Schmerzensschreie des Barbaren entgegen. Er genoss die Aussicht auf einen weiteren besiegten Krieger der Menschen, wieder ein Krieger mehr für seine Reihen. Doch etwas störte die angenehmen Schreie – das laute Kreischen sterbender Dämonen. Dieser verfluchte Barbar war doch tatsächlich in der Lage gegen seine Elite-Dämonen zu bestehen. Wirklich erstaunlich. Vielleicht würde der Tag ja noch einen entspannenden Kampf bringen, in Folge dessen Baal dem Menschen ein wenig Respekt vor seinen Dienern einhämmern könnte.

Nun konnte Baal nur noch warten. Warten auf den unverschämten Krieger, der es wagte, den Herrn der Zerstörung, Mächtigster der Drei Großen Übel, höchstpersönlich herauszufordern.

Keinen Tag später standen sie sich gegenüber, Baal blockierte mit seinem massigen Dämonenkörper den Eingang zur Kammer des Weltsteines. Der Weltstein war seiner, mit dessen Magie würde Baal seine Brüder aus der fremden Dimension zurückrufen und den Widerstand der Sterblichen ein für alle mal brechen können. Nicht einmal Tyrael selbst konnte ihn aufhalten.

Doch bevor Baal persönlich mit dem Barbaren und seiner Söldnerin kämpfen würde, musste er noch die Prüfungen des Herrn der Zerstörung überleben.

Zum Einstieg schickte Baal dem Krieger seine eher als schwächlich zu bezeichnenden kleinen Dämonen entgegen, er wollte sehen, wie dieser Mensch kämpfte.

Der Kampf war eine glatte Enttäuschung. Der Mensch kämpfte ganz klassisch und wie es typisch für die dummen Barbaren war, persönlich gegen die Dämonen, während seine Amazone aus dem Hintergrund heraus die Feinde mit Pfeilen eindeckte. Und auf diese Art und Weise hatten die beiden es bis hierher geschafft? Sie mussten wirklich unverschämtes Glück gehabt haben...

De nächsten drei Wellen an Dämonen vernichtete der Barbar auf die gleiche Art und Weise, nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass etwas ihn von seinen zahllosen dummen und somit auch toten Brüdern unterschied, die es gewagt hatten, seine Diener herauszufordern. Aber irgendwas musste anders sein, sonst wäre er nicht bis zu Baal gekommen.

Baal war verwirrt, so etwas war ihm noch nie begegnet. Er entschied sich, seine stärksten Dämonen zu beschwören, bereits der Name „Diener der Zerstörung" gab Aufschluss über ihren Tätigkeitsbereich. Niemand hatte es bisher geschafft, ihnen auch nur ansatzweise gefährlich zu werden. Sie stießen ihre Opfer mit ihren massiven Schädeln, ließen sie halb bewusstlos werden, bevor sie mit ihren starken Kiefern ihre Feinde vernichteten.

Auch der Barbar hatte dieser Taktik nichts entgegenzusetzen, Baal sah mit Genugtuung, wie der Mensch zusammensackte und blutüberströmt liegen blieb.

Doch seine Söldnerin schien nicht ganz so hirnlos zu sein, wie Baal es im Allgemeinen von Menschen ihres Berufes gewohnt war, anstatt ihr Leben ebenfalls fortzuwerfen, beschwor sie ein Stadtportal und flüchtete mit ihrem bewusstlosen Arbeitgeber. Kluges Mädchen, sie hätte noch weniger Möglichkeiten der Gegenwehr besessen.

Nun, Baal war gespannt, ob der Barbar es wagen würde, zurück zu kehren...

Er tat es. Vier Tage später, die Diener der Zerstörung hatten sich inzwischen sorglos in einer Ecke getummelt, kamen die beiden zurück und begannen sofort die Dämonen zu vernichten, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten.

Baal konnte nicht anders als die Taktik der beiden zu bewundern, sie schienen ein perfektes Team zu sein. Schon bald war auch Lister, der Anführer seiner Diener, vernichtet. Es schien an den Pfeilen der Söldnerin zu liegen, einige schwache Magieentladungen umspielte die zahllosen Pfeile im Körper Listers. Dumpf fühlte Baal Bedauern über den Verlust seines besten Dämonen in sich, doch schon bald wurde dieses schwache Gefühl von brodelnder Wut überdeckt.

Sie wollten ihn also besiegen? Nun, sollten sie es versuchen, sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon haben würden.

Mit einem zynischen Lachen durchquerte Baal das Tor zur Kammer des Weltsteins. Wenn sie es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hatten, würden sie ihm folgen und dann hieß es ein unwürdiger Mensch gegen den Herrn der Zerstörung.

Baal wartete drei Tage, bis der Mensch ebenfalls durch das Tor trat. Noch immer misstrauisch sah er sich um, konnte Baal hinter der zahllosen Pfeilern, welche die Decke stützten, jedoch nicht entdecken. Der Mensch bekam Angst, Baal konnte den Gestand der Furcht riechen. Nun, er würde ihn von seinem Leiden befreien...

Höhnisch lachend sprang Baal aus seiner Deckung hervor und stieß dem Barbaren eine Eiswelle entgegen. Sofort gefror alles Blut im Körper der Sterblichen, eine anschließende Feuersbrunst gab ihm endgültig den Rest. Der Barbar zerfiel klirrend in tausend kleine Eiswürfel, welche unter der Hitze des Feuers schnell schmolzen.

Baal lachte. Der Mensch hatte sich wirklich überschätzt. Er hörte erst auf zu lachen, als er einen dumpfen Schmerz direkt über seinem Seelenstein spürte. Überrascht sah er auf seine Brust, genau in der schmalen Lücke zwischen zwei Panzerplatten steckte bohrend ein magiesprühender Pfeil, bohrte sich immer tiefer zu seinem dunklen Herzen. Nichts würde diesen Pfeil aufhalten, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Verflucht. Die Amazone hatte er vollkommen vergessen, er war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie sich geweigert hätte, ihrem Arbeitgeber weiter zu folgen.

Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Verwirrt sah Baal zu der kleinen Pfütze Wasser, welche vor kurzer Zeit noch ein Mensch gewesen war. Kalt glänzend schwamm in der Lache jenes charakteristische Lederbändchen, welches alle Söldnerbarbaren dieses Landes trugen.

Erst jetzt wurde Baal sein entsetzlicher Denkfehler bewusst. Er war automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass die Frau lediglich eine Söldnerin war, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie war die Auftraggeberin. Sie war diejenige, die nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine beiden Brüder vernichtet hatte

Voller Hass und Wut schrie Baal auf, ein Laut voll Zerstörung, ein Laut, den kein Sterblicher je hören sollte.

Doch die Amazone sah ihn lediglich an, wartete auf seinen Tod.


	4. Tyrael

Tyrael, Erzengel 

Lautlos schwebte Tyrael, Letzter der Erzengel, auf und ab. Soeben hatte er den von Baal verdorbenen Weltstein vernichtet, hatte die Welt in ein neues Zeitalter ohne die Drei Großen Übel gestürzt.

Die Erschütterung der Wirklichkeit war hart zu spüren gewesen, sogar Tyrael war für einen Moment erschrocken gewesen, wie groß die Veränderung der Realität durch die Vernichtung des Weltsteines war.

Die Amazone vor ihm war von allem vollkommen ungerührt gewesen. Tyrael kannte sie schon ein ganze Weile, seit sie sich aufgemacht hatte, den Herrn des Schreckens zu vernichten, doch nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er eine Emotion auf ihrem steinernen Gesicht gesehen. Sie machte ihm keine Angst, doch sie... beunruhigte ihn. Irgendetwas war mit ihr nicht in Ordnung.

Er konnte die Dunkelheit in ihrem Inneren spüren, konnte die Wut und die Hilflosigkeit gegen das Schicksal in ihr brennen fühlen. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Dunkelheit in ihr kam.

Vielleicht wurde sie verursacht durch die Ermordung ihres ersten Söldners, einem Mann namens Alhiseer, durch Mephisto, den Herrn des Hasses.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihren Ursprung in der Vernichtung Izuals, des gefallenen Erzengels in der Ebene der Verzweiflung.

Vielleicht hatte der Tod ihres zweiten Söldners, dem Barbaren namens Qelag, sie so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Sie hatte die drei verschiedenfarbigen Seelensteine – Blau für Mephisto, Rot für Diablo und schließlich Gelb für Baal – vernichtet, doch vielleicht war ein Teil der Bosheit der Drei Großen Übel auf sie übergegangen.

Oder weil sie Dinge gesehen hatte, die keine Sterbliche je hätte sehen dürfen.

Tyrael wusste es nicht, es war auch nicht wichtig. Er wusste jedoch genau, dass die Amazone mit dieser Dunkelheit in ihrem Innersten zu gefährlich für diese Welt war. Schon einmal war ein Bezwinger der Großen Übel der Dunkelheit in seinem Innersten anheim gefallen und hatte die zweite Auferstehung der Brüder verursacht, dies durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall wiederholen.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe gut gemacht.", sprach er zu der Frau vor sich. „Erhalte nun deine Belohnung."

Und Tyrael zog sein flammendes Schwert des Lichtes, hell gleißte die Magie der Klinge, welche aus dem Innersten des Erzengels stammte. Genau diese Klinge hatte vor wenigen Minuten den Weltstein vernichtet, hatte den Sieg über die Großen Übel vollkommen gemacht.

Grüßend hob der Erzengel die Klinge, bevor er sie mit aller Kraft auf den Körper der schlanken Amazone vor sich niederfahren ließ. Er spürte keinen Widerstand – nichts widersetzte sich dieser mächtigen Waffe des Lichtes - , doch das Ergebnis seiner Tat war unübersehbar.

Er hatte den Leib der Frau in Hüfthöhe durchtrennt, Blut spritzte in hohen Fontänen aus ihrem Körper als die beiden Teile getrennte Weg gingen. Kein Schrei oder Schmerzenslaut war der Amazone entkommen, sie schien gewusst zu haben, was geschehen würde.

Auch jetzt sah Tyrael keinen Schmerz in ihren Augen, auch der erwartete Vorwurf oder die Wut blieben aus. Stattdessen glaubte er etwas anderes erkennen zu können.

Dankbarkeit.

Und dies machte ihm wirklich Angst.

_Ja, erklärt mich doch für verrückt – solange ihr es in einem Review tut g _


End file.
